Benutzer Diskussion:OberstMullen
Willkommen! Hi OberstMullen - wir freuen uns, dass Grandia Wiki jetzt Teil der Wikia-Gemeinschaft ist! Jetzt hast du eine ganze Webseite, die du mit Informationen, Bildern und Videos über dein Thema füllen kannst. Aber im Moment gibt es nur leere Seiten, die dich anstarren... Gruselig, nicht wahr? Hier einige Anregungen, wie du anfangen kannst. * Stelle dein Thema vor - auf der Hauptseite. Diese Seite ist deine Chance, den Lesern alles über dein Thema zu verraten. Schreib so viel du willst! Deine Beschreibung kann zu allen wichtigen Seiten im Wiki verlinken. * Erstelle einige neue Seiten - nur ein oder zwei Sätze um anzufangen. Lass dich nicht von den leeren Seiten unterkriegen! Ein wiki ist eine Webseite wo du immerwieder Dinge hinzufügen oder ändern kannst. Du kannst auch Bilder und Videos auf die Hauptseite packen, um sie interessanter zu machen. Und im Anschluss mach einfach weiter! Leute mögen große Wikis, wenn man viel entdecken kann. Also füg weiterhin Inhalte hinzu, und du wirst neue Leser und Benutzer anziehen. Es gibt viel zu tun, aber sei unbesorgt - heute ist dein erster Tag, und du hast genügend Zeit. Jedes Wiki fängt auf die selbe Weise an - es braucht nur ein bisschen Zeit, und nach den ersten paar Seiten, und einer Weile wird das Wiki zu einer großen, oftbesuchten Seite anwachsen. Falls du Hilfe benötigst (und glaub mir: die haben wir alle gebraucht) findest du unsere umfangreichen englischen Hilfe-Seiten unter Help Wikia. Oder wirf einmal einen Blick in die stetig wachsende Zahl deutschsprachiger Hilfeseiten. Wenn du weitere Hilfe brauchst, kannst du *uns eine Mail über unser schreiben, *unseren #wikia Live-Chat besuchen, *oder bei allem rund um Logo, Skin und das Admin sein Wikia Support (deutschsprachig) besuchen. Genug der Begrüßung - jetzt kannst du mit dem Bearbeiten starten! :-) Wir freuen uns darauf dieses Projekt gedeihen zu sehen! Viel Erfolg, Tim Bartel From the English Grandia Wiki Hello/Guten Tag, I am the administrator for the English Grandia Wiki (I live in the UK) - it's great to see another Grandia Wikia opening up and I just wanted to say that I'm willing to help if I can but I can't speak/write German so I'm probably pretty useless. If you're interested, I can put a link to Grandipedia at the botton of Grandia Wiki's main page and perhaps you can do the same (see how that helps us both). Anyway, I wish you the best of luck, please drop by the site (grandia.wikia.com). I'm assuming here that you can either read English or have some way of translating it. Sorry if there's any inconvenience - I just wanted to talk. See you later --Orc King 13:38, 14. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Hello again! Thanks for getting back so quickly, In terms of our main page - that's something that I have developed over time so I'm not quite sure how it all came together (mostly trial and error on my part). You see, I took over Grandia Wiki a few years ago because it had been abandoned and I love the series so much I thought I'd apply to adopt it despite a lack of wikia knowledge and, although my knowledge has improved, it's still not too great! Anyway,here's some edited code from our main page, which might help if you copy it: It's quite simple to edit once you've started so I hope this helps. Although, I'm sure you want your wiki to have it's own feel to it. Also, the badges I only added in the last week or so and spent a while customising - cool, huh? I hope to improve them more in the future by rewarding additions to different categories. By the way, I've found your Website, "World of Grandia" a few times in the past. Good work - it must be one of the only Grandia Fan sites still active with the exception of Vast Lands of Grandia. I've often considered starting a UK Fan site but I probably wouldn't have the time! OK, hope I can be of further assistance. --Orc King 17:14, 14. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Me again It is possible that you can help here and there - right now, all I can think of is that you have some pretty good images on Grandipedia so far (I assume you took them yourself from an emulator). I was hoping you wouldn't mind if I pinched one or two for Grandia Wiki because most images I find from YouTube Grandia Playthroughs (they're good for quick images but usually not quality images). Also, you mentioned an anniversary - is that for World of Grandia? If so, congratulations - four years! I can only repeat what I said before about it being good to see a surviving Grandia site! Unfortunately, none of my friends have an interest in Grandia so I'm kind of a lone wolf here but I don't mind since I love the game - it's easily my favourite game of all time. I hope we can stay in contact because it's just nice to hear from other Grandia fans around the globe. Shame I can't really join your forum since I don't sprechen sie Deutsch. By the way, I could never register with VLoG either, although I swear I made an account once which was then removed. It's a very exclusive Grandia fansite now :) OK - bye for now --Orc King 21:54, 14. Jun. 2011 (UTC) We're linked That's OK, I promise I'll join when that happens! But for now, we have a Wiki Partnership to look forward to. I placed a link on your main page at the bottom which should now work because we're officially linked now (I applied to Wikia central). As I posted on the news section of Grandia Wiki (only reversing the logic), to link a page to the corresponding page on the English wiki, you just need to place: en:Grandia Wiki Page name here somewhere on the page (I think). By the way, if you want to contact me directly, my email is jblackan@yahoo.co.uk but we can still chat via the wiki too. I'd love to hear more about what's going on at WoG! I was meaning to ask, why is June 25th a sad date? All the best --Orc King 17:46, 15. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Startseite Hallo ObertMullen :D Mir sind Fehler unterlaufen bei den Ortsnamen und ich kann sie auf der Startseite nicht verlinken, da mir dazu die Rechte fehlen. Ich würde dich gerne darum bitten, die Orte zu verlinken :) Zu meinen Fehlern, die Orte habe ich so geschrieben: *Neu-Parm *Dorf Luc *Dorf Dight *Dorf Gumbo *Dorf Cafu Es tut mir furchtbar leid dir solche Umstände bereitet zu haben >.< mfg Evilmonkeyx3 10:05, 13. Jul. 2012 (UTC)